Pleasure
by penguinsskrp
Summary: "Pleasure is an emotion defined by two categories, thus categories have been defined into many emotions…The first is Love, the second is sex."- Takes palce before the Volturi gained their power. Please R&R! Thank you! Content may change to M later on.


**A/N Okay, just a few things you guys should probably know before you read. First off this take place before the Volturi became in control actually it takes place during one of their many fights with the Romanians, anyway in this story Sulpicia and Aro are together but, Sulpicia is still a human. Didyme is still alive and Marcus is not so umm bored? And well you'll have to see what's up with Caius. Oh and I don't own any thing that the twilight saga or** **Stephenie Meyer made. Anyway please read and enjoy! Thank you! :) **

Pleasure is an emotion defined by two categories, thus categories have been defined into many emotions…

The first category is love.

_Flashback._

Aro and Sulpicia are walking hand in hand through one Didyme's gardens. The sun is out and it's obvious one of them isn't necessarily human. But neither of them care as they stroll silently through the many mazes of flowers. Suddenly Aro pulls her in, a smile playing on his lips as she closes the distance between them. She has to stand on her toes to reach him, but that's alright, Aro enjoys the feel of her pressed so close to him. Their kiss doesn't break for a long time and when they do, it's only because one of them needs to breath, a complication neither wants to discus quiet yet. To any passerby though, the scene would be obvious, two lovers in a garden.

_Flashback ends._

The second category is sex.

_Flashback._

Aro is shoved roughly against the stone wall behind him, a grimace spreading on his face. Caius's fingers tighten their hold as they pin Aro's arms beside him. His face looms close to Aro's, a smirk spreading across his lips. Aro cringes, but then freezes when he feels Caius's lips press down on his neck, marking him. He wants out, but doesn't know how. Caius grins into the side of his face, he knows Aro wants out, but why should he give him what he wants most? Aro feels sick, how could he let this happen? Caius hisses as he struggles to free his arms, it's no use though. Caius backs off but only for a second as his eyes meet Aro's. Suddenly he dives in again this time his lips pressing against Aro's, almost as if sealing their fate. But Aro knows better, he doesn't freeze this time; instead he allows Caius this one opportunity. All he can feel at the moment though is the stone wall behind him, his arms pinned beside him.

_Flashback ends. _

Marcus was sitting silently in a chair; his eyes pinned on the fire in front of him. Normally he wouldn't have waited so long, but this was rather important, and he had been late, _again._ And Marcus was determined to find out why; though he was afraid he already knew the answer. Suddenly the door to the room opened up and Aro quietly walked in. Marcus immediately stood up, folding his arms and frowning deeply as he did so.

"And just where have you been?" He asked harshly. Aro had his eyes cast downward towards the floor, he glanced up briefly, but that was the only answer Marcus was going to receive. Abruptly another figure waltzed into the room. Caius strutted past both of them and over to one of the many tables placed throughout the room. Marcus sent him a quick scowl, as he leaned up against it. Caius grinned.

"Relax Marcus, Aro and I had a bit of our own business to attend to." He drawled as he pulled out a pipe. Marcus eyed the pipe angrily then turned his gaze towards Aro. The poor man was still staring at the floor. Marcus's eyes narrowed, so his suspicions had been right. Sighing heavily he glanced back at Caius.

"Very well, but if you don't mind, Aro and I have some very important business to discus, now."

Caius shrugged and pulled the pipe out of his mouth. "Of course." Then he put his pipe away and nodded and headed towards the door. He stopped momentarily to smirk at Marcus, but his eyes lingered on Aro, then he sauntered the rest of the way out.

Marcus's shoulders visibly dropped as soon as Caius had left, almost as if a heavy weight had been lifted off. He walked over to Aro.

"Aro," He started gently. "You cannot allow him to do such things to you."

Aro turned away from him, frowning darkly. "I don't know what you're talking about." His voice faint, he was too afraid to speak any louder, for he was sure it might crack if he did. Marcus stared intently at Aro's back.

"Did he hurt you?" The question had seemed to catch both of them off guard, and Aro turned around to look at him.

"I- no, of course not, how could he possibly harm me, physically, I'm a vampire, mind you, _I_ _don't hurt._" It all came out in a rush and Aro looked away almost embarrassedly. Marcus shook his head.

"I didn't mean physically." He said. Aro's eyes dropped to the floor almost instantly and Marcus felt a sudden pang of guilt. "Aro, listen to me, I know how Caius is, I've meet dozens of men like him, he'll take everything from you and never give anything back. He'll use you until there's nothing to use."

"You don't think I know that?" Aro looked at him incredulously. "You think I actually _want_ him to do this to me?" He turned away from him now, anger evident in his voice. "You have no _idea_ what it's like!"

Marcus frowned, his own anger rising now. "Perhaps I don't know what it's like, but Aro every time he fucks you, to put it bluntly, he's destroying a part of you. And we need you. We need you for this plan, we need you to help finish our idea –or else, we're never going to win this war- you were late again today, because of him." Marcus slumped into a chair, feeling both relieved and terrible at the same time; relieved because he had finally gotten all of that off of his chest, terrible because he was pretty sure he had just punched Aro in the gut verbally, he was just glad he couldn't see his face. Aro stayed quiet for some time, and Marcus mused that perhaps he had stunned him. Turning in his chair he glanced around to find Aro rooted to the spot where'd he'd left him, eyes lowed towards the ground.

"Aro?"

"What do you want me to say Marcus?" Aro sounded so defeated it pained him to even look at him.

"I- could help-"

"No! I mean no Marcus, thank you but, it is my fault to fix." He said glaring at the floor. Marcus frowned.

"Perhaps-perhaps, we –you- could send him away?" Aro looked up abruptly, his face a look of shock.

"Send him away? But Marcus we need him! This coven needs him; else we're fighting a war!"

"Not at the moment we don't, listen, I'm not saying permanently, I'm saying least wise he learns he's made a mistake, besides I think we can manage things for a little while without him." Aro eyed him closely for a minute. "Please, at least consider it?"

Aro sighed then slowly he nodded. "I will consider." Marcus smiled briefly and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"If you should ever need my help, do not hesitate to ask?" He said giving his shoulder a small squeeze. Aro nodded but did not look up at him. Marcus looked him over once more before deciding he better go. Giving a small smile he turned and head towards the door, but turned around once more when Aro called his name.

"Is- is Sulpicia here yet?"

Marcus couldn't hide the smile that formed on his face, despite everything that had happened. "She's in the parlor." He was about to leave again when a question got caught in his mind. "Shall I call for another meeting, upon you being here?" Aro nodded and Marcus walked out the door without another word somehow feeling less than confident that whatever conflict had arisen was far from becoming solved.

Back in the room Aro was no longer staring at the floor, instead he was eyeing the fire, envying it for its destructive beauty. Everything that had just previously happened was running through his mind and it was eating him from the inside out. He wanted to do what Marcus had asked, but he wasn't so sure he could bring himself to do it. Marcus just thought he was conflicted, that if they simply removed Caius, that the problem would be solved. But He was much more than just conflicted. Sighing he tore his eyes away from the burning fire and towards the door. He needed to get out. His mind snapped back into focus suddenly and he remembered. _Sulpicia!_ _She's waiting for me._ Without even giving it a second thought he rushed out the door, eager to finally have some normalcy back into his life.

Sulpicia was leaning against the wall, a flower in her hands. She silently toyed with it as she waited patiently for her beloved. She was used to waiting, after all he was a busy man, but she had never had to wait this long before. So she had taken up studding the walls, admiring their detail; perfectly crafted stone, shaped and smoothed to perfection. She wished to keep them in her memory forever. Suddenly a figure caught her attention and she turned to find Aro only a few feet away. Rushing forward she smile up at him. He gently wrapped his arms around her and she kissed his jaw.

"I missed you." She whispered and it sent small shivers down his spin.

"I missed you as well." He said stroking her cheek, she giggled slightly, glee seemed to emit from her. Suddenly he buried his face in her hair, taking her sent in. She paused momentarily, her smile turning into a frown.

"My love, is something the matter?"

Aro's grip on her tightened. "No my sweet, nothing is wrong – have I ever told you just how beautiful you are?" He asked looking into her eyes. She let out another small giggle, but she wouldn't be so easily deterred.

"Are you sure?"

Aro sighed and leaned in, inhaling her sent; so sweet, so rich, so _loving_. It pained him to be this close to her and to have not already made her his. "Yes, my dear, I promise you, all is well." He pulled her in for another hung, just to prove his point when a pair of red eyes caught him off guard. He froze; Caius was standing a few yards off, leaning against one of the many pillars that littered the room. Their eyes meet and Caius gave Aro his signature smirk. Feeling slightly sick Aro quickly looked away, but pulled Sulpicia even closer to him. He needed to get out of here, maybe take Picia with him? No, not yet, that would be too dangerous, even if it was just him. Sighing he let her go and took a step back, she frowned.

"Aro?"

"I have some unfinished business to attend to, I am very sorry my dear, but I must go. I shall see you later, yes?" He said, truly feeling bad for leaving her. She nodded but looked disappointed all the same. He leaned forward quickly, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Ti amo, mio dolce." She smiled up at him.

"Lei sarà per sempre il mio amato"

Aro grinned slightly before turning away and quickly walking down the hall, hoping with all his might that a certain pair of red eyes didn't follow him.

**A/N Weellllp that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. So just to clarify a few things -** **Lei sarà per sempre il mio amato : translates to – you will forever be my beloved, and Ti amo, mio dolce: translates into – I love you, my sweet. Anyway I really hoped you enjoyed this! Please I love reviews! Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
